1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling a game on a terminal device via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pre-registration of a game app (game application program) before its release is one example of a technique for promoting the use of a game app that is run on a terminal device.
The technique involves having a user pre-register for a game app before its release and giving the user a reward such as a predetermined item or a capability value when the user downloads and runs the game app after its release.
According to this technique, users may be motivated to pre-register because they will be able to use a predetermined item or a capability value from the start of the game and thereby have an advantage in playing the game, and by encouraging users to pre-register, the number of users that download and play the game may be increased.
Note that at the time of filing the present application, the inventors of the present invention were unable to find publicly disclosed prior art documents relating to the present invention. Accordingly, prior art document information is not provided herein.
Although pre-registration as described above is an effective technique for promoting use of a game app, some game app distribution environments artificially implement a policy of prohibiting game apps configured to have a user input a code or the like within the game app to unlock or add a new function or content.
In such distribution environments, it may not be possible to implement such a promotion measure using pre-registration.